


Muindor Nin

by NerdWItch



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdWItch/pseuds/NerdWItch
Summary: "Elladan and Elrohir are your brothers Estel. Even if they do not always show it, they love you very much; as do I." A series of ficlets and drabbles in which young Estel learns the true meaning of brotherhood and family, sometimes through hardship and struggle.





	1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

_"Having two older brothers is a healthy reminder_

_That you are always closer to the bottom Than you are to the top"_

* * *

 

"Estel…what is the matter aier?" Four year old Estel was curled up in the corner of his bed, sobbing loudly when Lord Elrond entered his son's room. Estel had been with them for two years now and the child was settling in just fine; he had gained the heart of many in Rivendell and the Elf-lord had to admit that he too was ensnarled and enchanted by the little one's charm. Estel looked up at Elrond who had now sat down beside him, tears were still streaming down his eyes and his pillow was wet from the tears.

"'Dan…and 'Ro were being mean ada," said Estel in between his tears.

Ah, thought Elrond and made a note to have a word with the twins afterwards.

"What they did they do dear one?" By now, Estel had climbed onto Elrond's lap and his crying had subsided, although he was very clearly still upset.

"They said….orcs would get me if I'm not nice; and that there are monsters that eat children."

"Monsters and orcs?" Elrond wasn't sure whether to laugh or not so instead he let out a sigh. Leave it to his sons to come up with something like that. Bringing up orcs with Estel was especially reckless given the faith of his father. Even if he might be too young to remember it now, someday those memories might come back to him.

"Estel, there are neither monsters nor orcs in Imladris. What Elladan and Elrohir told you was not true. Nothing here will ever harm you. " Elrond told him calmly

"But…Glorfindel says lying is bad." said the four year old.

"And indeed Glorfindel is right." "Why did they lie then?" Estel looked up at his father with confused eyes. "Elladan and Elrohir are your brothers Estel. Even if they do not always show it, they love you very much; as do I. Come now, it is much past your bedtime. Let us try to go back to sleep."

* * *

 

 "Oh come on Adar, it was only a joke. We meant no harm by it." When Estel had finally fallen back asleep, Lord Elrond had called his sons to his study for a word with them. As much as he loved Elladan and Elrohir he knew how they liked to joke and often they did not think about how others would perceive them. In fact, they reminded him a great deal of himself when he had been their age.

"Estel is not yet old enough to understand the meaning of a mere practical joke Elrohir. He now believes there are monsters in his room and refuses to fall asleep. Do you have any idea of how long it took me to calm him down?" Elrond told them seriously. Elladan hated that voice, it meant that more than anything his father was disappointed and that was worse than him being angry.

"We're sorry," said Elladan "It won't happen again.

"I'm sure you are but bath time and bedtime will be on you two every night for the month." Both twins were about to protest with a "what!" but the Elf-lord cut them off with a single gesture of his hand. "Estel is a part of our family now and you are his brothers; it is important he learns that he can trust you and look up to you and you need to earn his trust. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Adar." Without saying anything further Elladan and Elrohir left their father's study in silence. Elrond once again sighed as he sat down by his desk. If it weren't for the fact that he was immortal, he was quite sure that one of these days he would grow grey hair.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter two

**_Two_ **

_Family,_ _Other things may change us_

_But we start and end with Family_

* * *

" _Adar_ , what is the matter with Estel?" Even though Elves had the power of healing, they didn't get sick themselves and so neither Elladan nor Elrohir knew what it was like to have the flu or the cold. Estel had been in bed for most of the days and didn't have much of an appetite or energy for playing. His fever was still high which was worrying the Elf-lord a little. There was only so much his own healing could do; Estel's body would have to take of the rest and Elrond hoped that the child would get better.

"Estel has the flu Elrohir; it is a common illness amongst men. It's nothing serious, he will get better soon." he told his son and Elrond wasn't quite sure who he was trying to convince; Elrohir or himself.

* * *

"Estel, would you like a story?  _Adar_  says you can have an extra bedtime story if you like and I know you like the ones about dragons and brave knights."

Estel shook his head and buried his face in the pillows.

"Want my  _nana_." (Mother) he said

At this, Elrohir blinked and looked at his twin. In the two years that Estel had been with them, he had never mentioned his mother; Gilraen. Not once. They had simply thought that maybe he did not remember her but perhaps they'd been wrong about that.

"Estel, would you like us to get  _Adar_?" Elrohir asked carefully and quietly because quite frankly neither he nor Elladan knew quite what to do. They had never seen him ill before and it worried them because normally Estel had lots of energy that seemed to never run out and even if he was annoying at time he was still their brother. They loved him. Seeing Estel upset like this hurt more than they had thought it could.

"No!" Estel protested and punched the pillows much like toddlers did when they were unhappy and upset. "Want my  _nana_! Why isn't she here?"

By now, the four year old was bawling his eyes out and Elladan picked him up in his arms; it was tearing him apart to see his brother like this.

"Estel,  _Muindor nin_. You are not yet old enough to understand but your mother left you here because she loves you very much and because this is where you are safe." he told him "But even if your mother is not here, we are. We are you family and we will always look out for you and make sure you are always safe."

Estel looked up at the two elves in front of him and dried his tears. "Love you 'Dan. Love you 'Ro."

Elrohir couldn't help but to smile. "And we love you too very much, little brother. Now how about that story?"

"I want to hear about Smaug!"

"Ah," said Elrohir "Now that we can arrange."

**_To be continued…._ **


	3. Three

**_Three_ **

_Family isn't whose blood you carry_

_It's who you love_

_And who loves you back_

* * *

  
"Estel this is Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood. Come now, don't be rude to our guest. Say hello."

Estel shook his head and hid behind Elrond.

  
"Adar, he's scary." said the child. Even though neither Elladan nor Elrohir had made a comment, Lord Elrond knew his sons well enough to know exactly what they were thinking. That and there was also the fact that they were trying extremely hard not burst out in laughter. He shot them both a stern glance which very clearly warned them to watch their mouths.

  
"Estel! That is not very kind, apologise to Thranduil."

  
Much to everyone's surprise, King Thranduil began to chuckle. "That's quite alright Elrond,  _mellonin._ He is only a child after all and I can imagine I must appear to be rather intimidating and rightfully so. I take no offence." Thranduil knelt down so that he was on eye-level with Estel. "I hope Estel that you and I will soon be friends."

  
Elladan whispered to Elrohir so that only he could hear it. "If he asked me to be his friend,  _I'd_ be scared."

* * *

  
"Do you think 'Dan, that when Thranduil and Legolas leave Imladris there's a chance Estel will have sneaked away with them? He's been chained to Legolas for days."  
"I know you mean Elrohir, I feel a bit...replaced."

  
Thranduil and his son Legolas, the young Prince of Mirkwood, had been in Rivendell for a little more than a week now. Ever since Estel had been introduced to Legolas the four year old had been absolutely fascinated by him and had been following him everywhere. Both Elrond and the twins thought that at some point Legolas would have been annoyed by it but instead the two of them seemed to have clicked instantly. Legolas would spend countless hours playing with Estel which actually made it easier for Elrond to conduct business with Thranduil. In the end that was the reason for their visit and it had been many decades since the two elven kings had last seen each other.

"Estel," It was Glorfindel who had come to find Estel who was sat in the gardens with Legolas. "It is time for bath and then a story." said Glorfindel

  
"But I want to stay and play with 'Las." Legolas smirked a little amused at the fact that he seemed to have just received a new nickname.

  
"Ah, but you can play with Legolas tomorrow morning again."

  
"No!" Estel protested "Don't want to!"

  
"My Lord Glorfindel, if I may pose a suggestion," said Legolas "Perhaps I can put Estel to bed tonight and read him a story?"As Legolas said this, Estel's eyes widened and looked at Glorfindel with excitement and pure glee.

  
"CAN HE?! Please Glorfindel, please, please!"

  
"But Estel, surely you would like to hear about Smaug the dragon. That is your favourite is it not?" Elladan suggested as he and Elrohir had joined them

  
"But that's booooring 'Dan. I've heard it hundreds of times! I want 'Las to tell me a story." said Estel

  
"Well," said Glorfindel "If that is really what you want and if it is no trouble for young Prince Legolas."

  
"No trouble at all. I shall be glad to do it."

* * *

  
When the day of Thranduil and Legolas' departure came, Elrond feared it might not be so easy for Estel as it was for everyone else. It was one of those times in which Elrond had hoped he was wrong. They stood by the gates of Rivendell, it was a rather sunny Saturday morning in early spring.

  
"Not gonna say goodbye!" Estel protested, and was causing quite the scene.

  
"Whyever not?" asked the Elf-lord "I'm sure Legolas will but upset if you don't say goodbye."

  
"Don't want him to leave  _Adar_!"

  
Legolas couldn't help but to feel a little bad about it all. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw Estel, not by a longshot, but for a child even the shortest amount of time could seem endless. He walked up to the toddler and bent down before him.

  
"I wish you were my brother too. Like 'Dan and 'Ro." said Estel. At this request, Legolas felt his heart melting. The young prince had never expected to form such a bond with a child so quickly.

  
"If you want me to be your brother Estel, then your brother I shall be. Family isn't just whose blood you carry. I hope you will visit Mirkwood one day soon."  
"Can I?" Estel asked hopefully

  
"Well yes of course. That is, if Lord Elrond would allow it."

  
Estel turned around to his father. "Can I? Oh please?"

 

The Elf-lord smiled warmly. "Of course. We shall arrange it soon. But you need to be good Estel and do your studies with Glorfindel and bath time with no fuss."

  
"I promise!"

  
"Well then, I don't see why not."

  
Estel was so happy at this he didn't seem what quite to do. He happily hugged Legolas and didn't see so sad about them leaving at all now.

  
" _Namarie aier,_  until we meet again."

  
Not even back then could they have guessed that they would truly become brothers.

**_To be continued..._ **


	4. Four

**Four**

_Sometimes being a brother_

_Is even better than being a superhero_

* * *

  
Estel's mind had long since strayed from Erestor's history lesson to looking out the window where he saw Elladan and Elrohir preparing their horses. He knew they were going to leave somewhere and that they wouldn't be back for a very long time but nobody would tell him where they went. Who was he going to play with when they were gone? His adar was always busy with council and boring meetings until late in the day and Erestor was no fun. He only ever thought about history and all the boring things he had to learn.

"Erestor, why can't I go with them?"

  
Erestor sighed and put away the ancient book he had been holding in his hands. "You haven't been paying any attention have you Estel?" asked the elf but in earnest, he wasn't surprised. Estel was only a child be he was very bright and paid attention to the things around him. He'd become very attached to Elladan and Elrohir and so Erestor could imagine that seeing them go was quite difficult.

  
"Where are they going?" asked Estel again

  
"Your Adar has sent them on a very important mission." Erestor replied. He decided it was best to leave out any mentioning of orcs to Estel because that was likely to only worry him more.

  
"Is it dangerous?"

  
"Some of it may be dangerous but your brothers brave and they'll be just fine. Now, shall we get back to the story of Feanor?"

* * *

  
Estel thought that they day seemed to go on forever but when he was finally done with his studies and all the other things he had to do which he thought were no fun, he found his brothers waiting for him in the Hall of Fire. They had decided they wouldn't leave until after Estel had gone to be as to make it easier on him.

  
"There you are Estel!" Elladan called out. "Are you up for a game of hide and seek before we leave?"

  
Estel's face quickly fell when Elladan said the word 'leave'. "But it's my birthday soon! Will you be back for my birthday?"

  
"Of course we'll be back for your birthday Estel." Elrohir told his brother calmly

  
"Yes muindor. We would not miss it for the world."

  
"Be good to Erestor and Glorfindel too." Elladan said with a rather mischievous smirk on his face. "Although don't tell adar we said so but a little mischief doesn't hurt anyone. Especially not Glorfindel, he needs it. Do us proud?"

  
Estel nodded. "I will!"

* * *

_Four Weeks Later_

"Estel, time to wake up."

  
"Ngh, too early. Tired."

  
"But Estel, it's your birthday." It took Estel a few moments to realise that the voice speaking to him was not Elrond, but it was Elrohir. The past four weeks had been the longest, most boring weeks of his life, or at least so he thought. He had been secretly hoping that maybe Elladan and Elrohir would come home early from their trip but each day he had been disappointed. Nobody would tell him where they'd really gone but Estel knew that they were out hunting monsters, orcs and other evil things in the world. The now five year old Estel practically leapt out of bed into Elrohir's arms which made the elven prince fall over on the floor but he did so laughing heartily.

  
"You're back 'Ro!" Estel shouted, pretty much into his ears

  
"Of course! Just like we promised! Besides, it is not everyday your little brother turns five." Elrohir said. Their hunt had been unsuccessful and being back in Rivendell was a much welcomed break.

  
"Where's 'Dan?" Estel asked after a while when he realised that Elrohir was the only one in the room with him. Shortly after he had asked though, the door opened and in walked Elladan, Glorfindel, Erestor and Lord Elrond. Estel could see that Elladan was hiding something behind his back, something that was wrapped in a piece of cloth.

  
What's this? "Elrohir gets a hug and I don't?" Elladan joked as he held up the secret birthday present so that Estel couldn't reach it. Estel hugged his brother gladly.

  
"I missed you 'Dan." said Estel

  
"I've missed you too brother, happy birthday Estel."

  
Elladan handed Estel his birthday present and when the child had unwrapped it his eyes widened and were filled with awe and fascination. He was holding a wooden sword that was handmade and had elvish words carved in it. Besides the fact that it was smaller, it was nearly an exact copy of the Shards of Narsil. Estel had always been fascinated by sword fighting but had not yet been old enough to start practicing, especially not with a real sword.

  
"Is this really mine? But adar, you said I'm not old enough for practicing!" Estel said. He was so excited he almost didn't know what to do with himself and swung the sword around uncontrollably which made the Elf-lord laugh.

  
"You are five now my son, I think that deems you old enough to start practicing. That is, if your brothers are willing to teach you." said Elrond

  
"Are you? Oh please please please!"

 

"Aye, I think we can pull that off."

  
Of course, the rest of Rivendell might not have been all too happy about that decision.

To be continued...

Like it? Please review!


	5. Five

**_Five_ **

_Never make a companion_

_Equal to a brother_

* * *

 

Elladan was lying on the floor in stitches laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Elrohir was less impressed and poor Estel didn't know at all what to do; he only knew that Elrohir was angry with him for reason that were to him unclear.

"Elladan will you stop laughing it is not funny!" Elrohir hissed at his twin

The older twin finally did get off the floor and still find it hard to supress the chuckles because the scene that had played out mere minutes earlier was just too funny. Elrohir had been talking to one of the younger (younger by Elvish standards obviously) elf-maidens, Talathel, that lived in Rivendell. Even if Elrohir wasn't aware of it, it was a known fact through the whole of the Hidden Valley that he fancied Talathel and Elladan was quite sure that Talathel shared mutual feelings for Elrohir.

Estel had been playing nearby and had come to join them, which had already been annoying Elrohir a bit because he'd been trying to pluck up the courage to be alone with Talathel for some time now. All of a sudden Estel had blurted out to Talathel that Elrohir really liked her and thought she was very pretty. It was of course all true but it made it all very awkward so Talathel had quickly excused herself and Elrohir was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry  _Muindor_ , but I beg to differ; it is funny and anyway what are you so angry about? Estel was right." Elladan said

"So what if he was right?!" Elrohir snapped. Estel had never seen his brother this angry before and it scared him a little. He hadn't meant any harm and had only wanted to help him. "Elrohir, calm down, you're scaring Estel." By now, young Estel was hiding behind Elladan.

"Calm down?! Estel had no right to say things that are none of his business! 'Dan, you of all people know how long I've been trying to tell Talathel how I feel about her."

"I'm sorry 'Ro." Estel whispered

"Yes well, it's a bit late for sorry Estel."

"Elrohir!" Elladan hissed at his brother but Elrohir wouldn't listen and Estel, who was now really scared and upset ran away back up towards the House of Elrond.

"Elrohir you are an idiot!" Elladan told his brother as he headed out to look for Estel.

* * *

"Go away Estel, I do not want to see you."

"No? Then what about me?" Elrohir turned around to see Elrond stood in the doorway to his bed chamber. Elrohir sighed and couldn't believe that his father was now involved but nevertheless Elrond sat down next to his son.

"Elrohir, my son, do you honestly think it was in Estel's heart to hurt you? I think perhaps sometimes you forget that he is merely five years old. In fact, he was probably trying his best to help you because he saw how much you like Talathel. Children are incredibly intuitive and an in all honesty Elrohir, he most certainly did you a favour."

"What do you mean  _Adar_?"

"Elrohir," Elrond couldn't help but to laugh at how blatantly blind his son obviously was. "Do you honestly really not think  _everyone_  in Imladris already knows how much you like Talathel? Surely, Talathel herself must know and this hasn't stopped her from spending time with you has it?"

Elrohir hadn't thought about that. "So you think she—?"

"Yes," Elrond smiled "Very much so. But before you take care of that, I suggest you go speak with your brother."

* * *

"'Dan."

Elladan turned around to his little brother. There was a puzzled look on Estel's face and he ha been quiet for some time now. "Yes Estel?"

"Does Elrohir hate me?"

Elladan muttered a curse under his breath and mate a not to whack his brother over his head next time he saw him. This whole thing had been blow way out of proportion and in Elladan's own opinion

"Elladan, could you leave me with Estel for a moment please? I'd like to speak to him."

Elladan nodded and shot his brother a glance that warned him to mindful. Estel

"'Ro I did say that I'm—"

"Sorry? Yes I know Estel and I am sorry too. I was too harsh on you and I didn't mean what I said. I was only upset and a little disappointed with myself."

Estel was confused and wasn't sure he understood what Elrohir mean. "Confused?"

"Aye; you had the courage to tell Talathel what I have been trying to tell her since she first came to Imladris many decades ago. But I must ask Estel, why did you tell her?"

"Because she likes you." Estel said

"Has she told you this?"

Estel shook his head. "No."

"Then how can you be so sure?"

Estel shrugged. "I just know and I wanted to help you. Was that wrong?"

Elrohir shook his head. "No Estel, it is never wrong to help those you love. Let us forget this and go find Elladan, perhaps we can go horse riding in the woods?"

As they walked back to find Elladan, Elrohir couldn't help but to wonder about what Estel had told him. Maybe children were intuitive but maybe it was also because of who Estel was, because of his ancestry that made him who he was.

**_To be continued…_ **


	6. Six

**SIX**

_I am smiling because you are my brother_

_I am laughing because there is nothing you can do about it_

* * *

"Estel, what does  _Adar_  tell us about eavesdropping?" Estel heard his brother perfectly loud and clear but he was far to enchanted and mesmerised by the scene playing out in front of him to pay attention. There were plenty of times when dwarves had been mentioned in the fairy tales and stories which was told to him before bedtimes, but this was the first time had every actually laid his eyes on a real life dwarf. There were even  _twelve_  of them and not one of them looked the same or at all like he had imagined them. Then there was another person whom he had not heard of before in the stories – he wasn't tall enough to be a dwarf and his feet were much too hairy. He was dressed to properly and nor did he looked anything like the wizard, an actual wizard that was in their company too.

" _Estel_." Elrohir's voice was much sterner now as he knew his brother was deliberately ignoring him. He could understand that this was all very exciting in the eyes of a child but there was a reason to why Estel was not meant to hear this conversation. Then there was the fact that Estel was in the middle of somewhat of a rebellious face, as most children were around the age of ten. The only person he would ever really listen to was Lord Elrond and both Elladan and Elrohir had to struggle to get his attention. As much as Elrohir loved his little brother, it did annoy him to some extent because he wanted the same attention and respect as Estel gave their father.

"Who are they 'Ro? I know they are dwarves but, who is the other one? The small one?"

Sighing, Elrohir walked up to his brother and knelt down beside him. Thorin Oakenshield's company had only recently arrived in Rivendell and were having a conversation with Elrond regarding the aim of their quest. Elrohir had to admit, the fact that they had managed to get this far in the quest to return to Erebor was rather impressive. Even though they'd also drawn orcs far closer to the borders of the hidden valley than they would normally like.

"That is Master Bilbo Baggins. He's a hobbit from a land called the Shire and his hometown is called Hobbiton." said Elrohir. He couldn't deny it, it was somewhat exciting having a Halfling in Imladris. Dwarves he'd come across on many occasions but this was the first time he had ever met a hobbit and Bilbo Baggins was a most peculiar one. From what he knew of hobbits, they were fond of their homelands and disliked adventure and travelling unless it included a trip to the nearest tavern for a pint of the ale for which they were so famous. Yet Bilbo had strayed far from his home and possessed courage perhaps even greater than that amongst the elves, perhaps even the wizard in his company.

"I heard them talking about a dragon. They mean Smaug don't they? Is he really real? I thought he was just a story." asked Estel and Elrohir could tell he was a little bit frightened. The elven prince guessed that somewhere deep down, Estel already knew it was all true. He had always possessed a great sense of intuition. Elrohir scratched back of his head and cursed under his breath, knowing their father would probably give him a lecture for telling Estel the truth but he would find out sooner or later anyway.

"Yes Estel, it is true." replied Elrohir "Thorin and his company are on their way to the mountain of Erebor to reclaim their homeland from which Smaug cast them out all those years ago. They have stopped here to ask  _Adar_  for help to read a map only he can decipher."

"Smaug is alive? In the mountain?"

Elrohir nodded. "Aye, he is fast asleep. That is why Master Baggins is with them. They need someone to enter the mountain whom is quiet enough to not wake Smaug. Bilbo is a very brave hobbit indeed."

As exciting as stories of dragons were, Estel felt scared because if they were real that meant the power they possessed and the fire was real too.

"What happens if they wake the dragon 'Ro? Will he come here? To Imladris?" he asked

"No Estel. There is naught you have to fear. We are very safe under the protection of Adar's magic. Smaug will never come here. You are safe." Although Elrohir knew incredibly well that if they did wake Smaug, there was no telling of what could happened and even he shivered at thought but kept a solemn face for the sake of his brother. "Now, how would you like to meet our guests?"

Estel's eyes widened with excitement and it was as though the child forgot all fear within him. "Can I really?"

"Aye, after all, it will not be you who gets a lecture from  _Adar_  later."

**_To be continued….._ **


	7. Seven

**Seven**

_"Ohana means family and family means_

_Nobody gets left behind or forgotten."_

* * *

"No."

"But  _Ada_!"

"Estel, I have already said no twice. I will not say it again. My decision is final; you cannot keep the dog in Imladris."

"But  _Ada_ , he is  _lonely_  and needs someone to love him."

If it was at all possible, Elrond was sure at this rate he was growing grey hair. Estel was in some kind of phase of incredible stubbornness and testing boundaries was becoming a daily routine. Of course they argued at times in such a way that a father and son normally would and in such a way he had done with all of his children; Estel was just exceptionally persistent. He had found an abandoned puppy just on the outskirts of the Hidden Valley a mere few hours ago and had managed to keep it hidden from Elrond's sight until just recently. The puppy, the elf-lord guessed, was merely around ten weeks old and looked a little bit like a black and white wolf-pup with piercing ice-blue eyes. Admittedly, it was a gorgeous creature and had very quickly become attached to Estel. Even so, dogs were messy creatures and Elrond could easily foresee a disaster in the making with a child and a puppy in Imladris.

"Estel, my dear  _aier_ , having a pet is an enormous responsibility. One that you are not ready for yet considering you do not take your own responsibilities seriously. Erestor will take the puppy back to the border later tonight and it will find its way back to where it came from."

" _No_! That's not nice!" Estel felt tears streaming down his eyes and he was angry. "I hate you!" he shouted at Elrond and ran out the door before Elrond had been able to say anything at all.

* * *

Estel's words had cut like a knife and far deeper than Lord Elrond had expected it would. His love for the child had grown quickly over the years and even though they had had their disagreements, Elrond had never seen Estel that upset before nor heard him use the word 'hate' on anyone. Obviously he had gone searching for his son but not found him to the point where he was worried and so therefore Erestor, Glorfindel and his sons all helped looking for him. Elrond knew very well there were plenty of places for a child to hide around the Valley and he also knew that Estel had found some of these places. He just hoped that sooner or later he would come out of hiding so that they could talk about it. There was a knock on the door and the elf-lord snapped out of his thoughts.

"Enter."

It was Elrohir and Elladan that walked into the study.

"May we have a word father?" Elrond nodded and had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going.

" _Adar_ ," began Elladan "Has it not occurred to you that Estel might see a bit of himself in the puppy? After all,  _we_  took him in when he had nowhere else to go and it's not like he has other children to play with here. I think perhaps he feels lonely."

"And what are you suggesting son?" asked Elrond

"Let him keep the puppy. It will do him good and if anything it will teach him responsibility. Not to mention the child has always been good with animals. "

"Besides," Elrohir chipped in "The dog is practically attached to him now anyway and there's no telling if a pup that young will survive in the wild at all. Have a heart  _Adar_ , do you not remember that stray cat we picked up when we were elflings."

Elrond groaned and cursed the fact that his sons did have many valid points. There were no elflings in Imladris at this point and so there were no other children for Estel to play with. He was well aware that he was human and that Elrond was only his foster father and it had honestly never occurred to him that maybe this was something that troubled Estel. He never mentioned anything about being lonely but then again Estel was still only a child and maybe it was difficult to talk about.

"Fine." said Elrond "The dog stays. I will go to speak with Estel. I take it you found him?"

* * *

"His name is Felan - Glorfindel said it is what men call small wolves. He looks like a wolf and he is small like me."

"It is a good name good name for him." Estel had been hiding out by the gardens when Elrond found him. Felan, the dog was running back and forth chasing a moth that was far too high up for him to catch but he seemed but just a persistent a puppy as Estel was a child. Elrond sat down on one of the benches and Estel walked up to him.

"I'm sorry  _ada_. I didn't mean what I said before." he apologised sincerely.

Elrond couldn't help but to smile as he felt something melt inside him. "I know you didn't Estel and I should apologise as well. I was too harsh on you. You really love that dog don't you?"

Estel nodded. By now the puppy seemed to have managed to catch the moth because he seemed to be having trouble chewing it and Elrond chuckled slightly.

"I have spoken to your brothers and come to a decision. If you do your chores, attend Erestor and Glorfindel's lessons without protest and do as you are told – Felan can stay."

Estel's eyes widened almost like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Really? I can keep him?!"

Estel threw himself into Elrond's arms. "I love you ada!"

"I love you too Estel; very dearly. Now run along and play with Felan before it's time for bath."

 _By the great Ainur,_ Elrond thought as he sank back down on the bench. He sighed heavily and had a feeling he was in over his head. Then again the smile on Estel's face made it all worth it. After all; how much damage could one small puppy really make?


	8. Eight

**Eight**

_A father is neither an anchor to hold us back_

_Or a sail to get us there_

_But a guiding light to show us the way_

* * *

" _Why_  must  _ada_  leave?"

"Because," Glorfindel sat down next to the very anxious Estel. The child had become very attached to Elrond and when he wasn't playing with his brothers or doing his studies he hardly left the elf-lord's side. In all earnest, Glorfindel was rather impressed at how well Estel had adapted into life in Imladris. He was an extraordinarily sharp and keen child and even when he was younger (he had recently turned seven years old) he'd been aware that he was not an elf. Glorfindel wondered that if this was something that would perhaps bother him more when he got older and grew into human adolescence.

"Your  _Adar_  has many important obligations to see to. Sometimes this means he must travel but he is never away for too long a time." Glorfindel explained although he had a feeling that this would be of very little comfort to Estel.

Estel sighed somewhat disappointedly. He hated obligations and all the grown-up words that everyone always used. He knew what an obligation meant though: his brothers had explained it to him before. It means that there was something important you had to take care of that could not be cast aside. If Estel would have it his way, he would wish that  _he_  was his  _Adar's_ only obligation. He'd told this to Elladan and Elrohir but they had merely laughed at him and told him that it was silly to think of himself as an obligation because they all saw him as a  _gift_ sent to them by the Valar themselves. His brothers weren't even there at the moment either: they were off hunting or doing something else that Estel was far too young to partake in so he was, for the time being, stuck with Glorfindel. He did love Glorfindel as much as the other, but the elf just was just so boring and didn't seem to know the meaning of the word 'fun'. Even his father and Erestor would play with him when there was time to spare but he had never once played with Glorfindel. He was always with his nose in his books or writing in his journals.

The other elves in Imladris often spoke of Glorfindel. Estel heard them talking either in passing by or when nobody thought he was there or paying attention. He was always good at sneaking about unseen and even though he had been told many times that eavesdropping was a dishonest act, sometimes he simply could not help himself. When they did speak of Glorfindel it was almost as if they saw him as a hero of sorts and he could tell by the way that they treated him in person; courteous bows and polite conversations. They looked up to him and treated him with almost the same respect as they did with Elrond. Estel had never understood what was so special about Glorfindel and nobody had ever told him why. To him, the elf was just an old and sometimes stern teacher who'd lost his ability to have fun a long time ago.

* * *

The day remained long and uneventful. Estel had his lessons as usual; elvish and history was on the day's agenda with Erestor as his teacher. He had picked up the elvish language quickly but had not yet completely mastered it. On this day however, he remained unfocused and his mind kept wandering to thought of Glorfindel and the more he thought about it the more Estel wanted to know, even if he had to find out on his own. Once his lessons were over and Estel had free time to do as he pleased until supper-time he decided to go on a little adventure himself. Glorfindel's study was located at the far end of the halls of Elrond and he knew he wasn't allowed to go there without permission but there was nobody else around and a little peak couldn't hurt.

The door was unlocked and the six year old had been able to sneak into the room unnoticed. It was slightly different from his  _Adar's_  study. For starters, it was a bit smaller and far more cluttered which surprised Estel because he always thought of Glorfindel as someone very organised. There were paintings on the walls portraying different kinds of battles that he did not recognise and Estel stood looking at them amazed. There were plenty of books and scrolls of parchments in the bookcases and several open journals on the desk. Estel picked up one of the books which read the title " _Book of Lost Tales: Part I_." and as he carefully flipped the pages there were drawings of various different elves and one of them looked very much like Glorfindel, fighting some kind of monster he had never heard of before. The language written in the pages looked almost like Elvish but it was Elvish he for some reason could not understand. Suddenly, just as Estel was getting enchanted and lost in the magic within the book, the door closed behind him and out of surprise the six year old jumped and the book fell out of his hands to the floor.

It was Glorfindel.

"Estel, what on earth are you doing sneaking around in my private study?" In honesty, Glorfindel wasn't sure who seemed the more surprised at that particular moment: himself or Estel. There had always been very clear rules put in regarding where Estel was allowed and where he wasn't. As far as restrictions were concerned, most of the time he was allowed to go wherever he pleased in Imladris but Glorfindel's bedroom and study had always been forbidden. The elf liked his privacy and as much as he cared for Estel it was nice to be able to have some moments of peace to himself.

" _Goheno-nin_ , Glorfindel." said Estel quietly "I was just curious and wanted to know." Estel bowed his head in shame.

"Well  _aier_ , anything you want to know you could have just asked. You know what we always tell you about trust? How would you feel if I went into your room and looked at your things without your permission? You would be upset would you not?" Glorfindel told him

Estel nodded, knowing very well how important trust and loyalty was to his family and he felt ashamed to have broken it. He felt tears streaming uncontrollably down his face and Glorfindel quietly cursed himself under his breath, realising he had gone about things about to harshly. He was not yet used to the presence of children in Imladris even though Estel had been there since he was merely very little but the two of them had not spent as much time together as he had with Lord Elrond and the twins. Perhaps, thought Glorfindel, they did need some time to bond. Clearly there were things Estel wanted to know about him that he for whatever reason felt like he could not ask Glorfindel himself.

"Come here child," Glorfindel embraced Estel in a hug and the child sobbed for a few moments into Glorfindel's shoulders. "There is no need for tears dear one, I am not angry with you. I was merely a little bit surprised."

Estel dried off his tears with his sleeves and looked up at the Elf. "You don't hate me?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice

"Hate you? By the Valar, no. Of course not. I care about you just as much as everybody else, Estel. Now can we perhaps agree that next time you want to look in my study, you ask or at least knock yes?"

Estel nodded.

"Good, now what was it that you wanted to ask me? I saw you were looking in one of those books." Estel went and picked up the Book of Lost Tales, and opened up the page with the drawing of Glorfindel and the elf sighed, almost as if he was expecting it.

"Did you really fight monsters? What kind of monster is it?" asked Estel, he had stopped crying now.

Glorfindel couldn't help but to smile at this. It was only a matter of time before he would be asking questions about things like these and the only reason to why he hadn't been told about the stories of Glorfindel's past was because he had been deemed too young for such gruesome tales but perhaps now, it seemed like he was old enough for at least some of them.

"I did yes; that creature in the drawing is called a balrog. It was created by the Dark Lord Morgoth many thousands of years ago." Glorfindel explained

"Did you fight him too?"

"Aye, you see Estel, I was born in a place called Gondolin as one of the Calaquendi elves. I have fought many a battles in my life. I will tell you my story if would like to hear it?"

Estel nodded excitedly and Glorfindel replied with a warm smile. "Come, we can tell stories over supper-time which I believe will be served in a few minutes." Glorfindel took Estel's hand and lead him out of the study walking through the hallway to the dining hall.

**_To be continued…_ **


	9. Nine

**Nine**

_A_ _father is someone who wants to catch you before you fall_

_But instead picks you up, brushes you up and lets you try again_

* * *

Estel was a mess; literally. Top to toe covered in mud and something else that smelled so foul Elrond didn't want to know what it was. In fact, it wasn't just Estel who was dirty at that particular moment. Felan, the dog, was whacking his tail (and splatting mud all over) in a most content manner. Estel was clearly trying his best to seem like he was ashamed of it all but Elrond could see him struggling to hide his laughter and to be quite honest, Elrond couldn't be angry at him. After all, he was merely a child still and children were supposed to get messy every so often. In fact, the Elf-Lord could recall several similar occasions during his own children's childhood; especially the twins'.

And by the Valar had they been messy children; even though they weren't related by blood Estel took after them a lot. Of course, Elrond wouldn't have it any other way – he enjoyed having a child in Imladris again. It made the valley seem more alive in a way and it made him feel somewhat less old (if that was at all possible).

Estel laughed heartily clearly enjoying himself and the king of Rivendell couldn't help but to envy him a little. The carefreeness of a child was a luxury adults could not afford, at least not Elrond. He sometimes wished he could relive the days of his youth and because of Estel he was allowed to be playful again. There were many times when Elladan and Elrohir had told him that Estel probably thought of his adoptive father as an old man who'd lost the ability to have fun long ago because there were often days when the elven king spent long hours in his study, seeing to the diplomatic duties of his land.

Today was an exception. Elrond had handed over most of his duties to Erestor and Glorfindel to spend some much overdue and needed quality time with Estel and by the time he'd found his son he was covered top to toe in mud. Felan was happily wagging his tail, running up to Elrond and jumping up into his lap without much warning.

"Felan!" Estel called " _Ada_ , doesn't want to be muddy." The eight year old looked up at Elrond with an almost worried expression on his face, as if he was getting ready to be scolded or shouted at but Elrond did none of the above. He merely smiled, wiped some of the mud of himself and scratched Felan under his neck. Estel almost didn't know what to make of this unusual behaviour from his father. It wasn't what he was used to.

"It's quite alright  _aier_." said Elrond calmly.

"You're not angry with me?" asked Estel, still a bit weary.

Elrond shook his head and laughed. "Of course not. I do however believe there is need for a bath."

"But ada, I don't like the bath tubs. They're small and uncomfortable." Estel complained and glanced longingly towards the river.

"Is that so? Well in that case Estel, you'd better race me to the river."

Estel's eyes beamed and his entire face shone up just as if he was receiving presents for Yule or his birthday. "Really?! We can swim in the river? Can we really?  _You_  can swim  _ada_?"

"Of course I can swim Estel, now how about that race?"

"I'm going to beat you  _ada_!" Estel and Felan were off running before anyone had ever managed to count to three and Elrond was off after them, laughing like he hadn't done in a long time and it was in that moment that the elf-lord realised he had fallen completely in love with his son and knew that taking him in and raising him as one of his own, was the best choice he'd ever made.

_**To be continued…..** _


	10. Ten

**TEN**

" _Dogs come into our lives to teach us about love."_

* * *

 

**Age: 9.**

"But  _why_  can't we take Felan with us?" Elrond couldn't keep track of how many times in the past two days Estel had asked that same question. If he was a less patient elf, the Lord of Rivendell would have probably lost his marbles (i.e. what was left of them anyway) a very long time ago. However it was much too early in the morning, in fact some of the last stars of the night sky were still shining, and he was tired. They all were. Elves did not necessarily need sleep in the way that humans did but they did like to rest every so often and sometimes they did fall into a slumber. Elrond had found that life with a small and very energetic human child required more rest than he had previously needed even back when the twins had been young and the Valar knew how much of a handful they'd been.

"Estel, I rather doubt Thranduil will be quite as happy to have a dog in Mirkwood as we are." said Elrond, admittedly the thought of the look on Thranduil's face did quite amuse him. "I think it is best that Felan stays here."

"Not to mention if he's here at least we'll know for sure he will be alive when we get back." Elrohir whispered to Elladan but was met by a less than impressed glare from their father.

Estel had been looking forward to the trip to Rivendell for days and hadn't been able to shut up about how much he was looking forward to seeing Legolas again (much to the twins' annoyance). It was a big milestone in the sense that it was the child's first time traveling beyond the borders of the hidden valley. Elrond and the other elves had always been very careful about protecting him, knowing who he was and what some would pay to get their hands on him. The road to Mirkwood however was safe and a change of scenery would do him good. Admittedly Thranduil wasn't necessarily pleased on the idea of having Estel in his home but all the same Thranduil also knew he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

"But  _ada_ , he will be lonely here on his own. And I want to show him to Legolas!"

"Here we go…." Elladan muttered. It wasn't that they didn't like Legolas, he was indeed their friend but with how Estel had been going on about him for the past few days they couldn't help but to feel a little bit replaced, just like wen when Legolas had visited Rivendell nearly two years earlier.

"I'm sure Legolas will understand. Besides, Felan will be well looked after by Glorfindel and Erestor,  _won't he_?"

Glorfindel nudged Erestor in his sides. "Ahem. Yes, certainly my Lord. He will be well looked after indeed." Erestor bent down to ruffle Felan's fur but the puppy ran to hide behind Estel instead.

"But  _ada_ , Felan will be  _miserable_. Erestor and Glorfindel won't play with him. They're boring!"

"Estel!" Estel quickly fell silent. Elrond was using his most serious tone voice and he knew that meant he was in big trouble. "That is very rude and not a nice way to speak about Erestor and Glorfindel. You should be grateful  _aier_. It is very selfless and kind of them to look after Felan for you while we are away and you know how busy they are. Now apologise."

Estel sighed but finally admitted defeated. He might be a stubborn child but he knew better than to argue with his father when he was in that kind of mood. So he did as he had been told and turn around to Glorfindel and Erestor whom both stood with their arms crossed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Thank you for looking after Felan.

"That's quite alright Estel. We will make sure he's well looked after until you come back." said Glorfindel with usual honey-smooth voice.

"And might I also add, we  _will_  play with him. I might be old but the Valar knows I haven't lost my sense of youth  _just_  yet." Erestor added

"Come now son," Elrond told Estel "Say goodbye to Felan, we're already a little bit late. Thranduil is expecting us for supper."

Elladan couldn't decide who looked sadder, the nine year old boy or the dog. It was rare to ever see the two of them apart. Even when Estel was doing his studies Felan was usually sleeping under his desks during a history lesson. Estel hugged Felan and buried his face in the dog's fur. Felan clearly looked upset but it was as though he understood what was happening even though Estel hadn't told him yet. He licked Estel's cheek and obediently went and sat next to Erestor. Eventually they all mounted their horses, Estel didn't have a pony of his own yet so he was sat behind Elrond whose horse was a beautiful grey mare named Thinel and after all the goodbyes they were on their way to Mirkwood.

_**To be continued…** _


	11. Eleven

**ELEVEN**

_"Family is supposed to be our safe-haven._

_Very often it is the place where we find_

_our deepest heartaches."_

 

* * *

Estel had been gone for hours. Nobody had seen him since midday and he had missed his combat practice with Elladan, which was otherwise his favourite lesson. Two days ago, Estel had turned twenty and that meant he was a man now and had come off age. In the past year, Elrond had been less strict on his rules with him and allowed him to explore the lands more without perhaps so many boundaries as when he was a child. It was a relief really, it gave the Elf-Lord more time to focus on other things, such as actually ruling his kingdom, which had been challenging from time to time but loved his children. In fact, he was sorely looking forward to the return of Arwen, his daughter, who had chosen to live with her grandmother Galadriel in Lothlorien for many years.

By nightfall, Lord Elrond had grown concerned that Estel was nowhere to be found. He began to search throughout the grounds of Imladris but nobody seemed to know where his youngest son was. Until he eventually found Estel, pacing around the edges of a fountain, throwing rocks into the water.

"If you keep that up," said Elrond "We're not going to have any water left in that fountain."

Estel turned around to Elrond who instantly saw the look in his eyes. One of sadness, and confusion. He knew that Estel had had a few rough days this past week and that he sometimes was feeling as though he did not fit in. It usually always passed but this time not so.

"Is there something wrong with me Adar?" he asked

"Whatever makes you think that?' Elrond replied, puzzled

"Sometimes they look at me as though they are frightened of me, adar." Said Estel. Frustrated, he buried his face in his hand and felt his cheeks getting hot. "It's as though, I have this shadow over me and they dare not get too close. It never used to be like that when I was a child. What has changed? I know there is something you are not telling me."

Elrond felt his heart grow heavy. For years, he knew this day would come, and yet he was still unprepared for it. Estel was no child anymore, he was a man now and off age.

"Come with me, Estel."

Estel knew his father had that voice he used when he wasn't asking questions and so he walked silently behind the elf-Lord through the gardens. They came to a place he knew well and a place where

"You have always lived here. In fact, I was there when you were born all those years ago with your father and mother. Eighteen years ago, your brothers were out hunting orcs with your father. They'd been pursuing the orc pack for some time and when they found them, engaged in combat. Your father was slain by a poisonous orc arrow He died instantly. Your brothers have never forgotten him, he was their friend."

As Elrond was telling the story, Estel listened intently while putting new flowers on his mother's grave. He had always known that he had been orphaned but this was the first time Elrond had told him the truth. Estel wasn't sure how to process this new information; he wasn't angry at Elrond for keeping it from him, he wanted to know more.

"It was your mother's wish to raise you here." Elrond explained, as he heard the word leave his mouth he vividly remembered the day Gilraen gave Estel to have in his care. Estel had so often wondered why his mother wasn't there and each question ached within Elrond. "She was heartbroken and could not bare to live without your father."

Estel feared the words coming next and he felt silent tears fall down his fact as he was kneeling in front of her mother's grave. "It was Erestor who found her dead in the morning, We buried her here and we have not stopped grieving her."

Elrond turned to his son and wiped the tears running down his face.

"Your father was Arathorn II, a chieftain of the Dunedain and a direct descendant of Isildur."

 _Isildur_ …Estel knew that name. He had heard it countless stories. Isildur who defeated Sauron but refused to cast the Ring of Power into the fires of Mount Doom. Isildur who was thought to have been a great king of men and a leader, fearless and powerful. He was nothing but a traitor. And Estel was his heir.

"Estel, you are the only son of Arathorn, one day you shall be king." Elrond said "Your mother entrusted me with your care to keep your identity safe so that nobody would find you or harm you."

"No…." Estel didn't want to hear anymore of it. This was not his destiny. He would not be part of the heritage responsible for so much suffering and death. Worst of all was that Elrond knew it.

"Not him…." Estel whispered

"Estel-"

"NO! I WON'T HAVE IT!"

Elrond tried reaching out for Estel but he backed away only to find himself backing into a statue. Furiously he threw a punch at it and his hand begun bleeding, but Estel was still crying. And so it was that the son of Arathorn and Gilraen sunk down onto the ground, hugged his knees and sobbed like a child. Without looking up, Estel felt Elrond kneeling in front of him and pulled him in for a hug.

"I don't want to be like  _him_ , adar." Estel whispered through his tears

"You are not like him Estel." Elrond said "Believe me, I know. We are here because of our family. We owe our existence to them. But just because you are related by blood it does not mean that your fate has to follow his. We each choose our own fate and yours is a great one. Of that I have never had any doubt."

"Do you promise, adar?"

"Yes,  _aier_. I promise."


End file.
